Stay My Baby
by LoveIsWrittenOnMyArms
Summary: Its the end of a great summer, and now Shane and Mitchie have to leave each other. Can their relationship survive until next summer? Smitchie
1. Tough Goodbyes

hai.

First actual Camp Rock fic.

This is another story inspired by a Miranda Cosgrove song.

Stay My Baby is like... Camp Rock essentially. In the song its like 'We met at camp, fell in love, but then camp ended and I'm like... dying without you.'

And I just started laughing. Oh, the irony!

So, here we go.

Fanfiction better fix the whole 'not sending alerts' thing real freaking soon.

Its bothering me intensly.

Oh, well.

ON TO CAMP ROCK!

Also, Shane is 17, and Mitchie is 15, almost 16. Jason, Nate and Shane aren't brothers... and weren't in the movie. Joe Jonas said so in a interview. Plus... it just wouldn't make sense. Oh, well.

I've been cramming for my O.W.Ls so much lately I haven't had much time to write, but I'll try writing this story fairly regularly.

Please review.

ily,

emilie

* * *

His lips pressed into mine, him holding me in his arms a we lay there together inside the canoe under the moonlight. I sighed and smiled at him. His dazed, blown away expression flattered me. I gazed into his soft brown eyes and smiled. I sighed.

"I can't believe it's the end of the summer…" I whispered to him. His smile faded and he nodded.

"I know…" He said.

"You go back to being famous rockstar Shane Gray, and I go back to being Mitchie Torres, total loser." I said spitefully. He smiled kindly to me.

"Your not a loser."

'No, I am." I assured him. "You should see it. I'm completely invisible. I have one friend."

"It can't be that bad." He said laughing. I shot him a straight face. He stopped laughing. "Wait, really?" He asked, in complete disbelief.

"Really. Some people don't have everyone falling at their feet, Mr. Rockstar." I spat, sighing and looking up at the moon. He looked to me annoyed.

"I just… your so independent and bright. I can't imagine people not liking you."

"I don't know if they don't like me, but… I just… I don't fit in."

"Its not about fitting in. Its about standing out." He said smiling. I started giggling.

"Way to make a cliché."

"Oh, You know what I mean."

"Yeah…yeah… whatever." We both started laughing. He sat up and looked at me. '

"Can I give you something?" He asked. I nodded and sat up. He rustled through his coat pocket and pulled out a small silver chain. It had a guitar pick on it. He took my hand and placed the necklace in my palm. I smiled at him. "This was my first guitar pick." He explained. He smiled at me hopefully. "Mitchie, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked. My jaw dropped.

"Yes!!" I squealed. He grinned and kissed me. I opened the necklace and tried to put it on myself, but couldn't quite accomplish it. Shane smiled and gestured for him to do it. I handed it to him and turned around. I held up my hair while he put it on. I turned back around to look at him.

"Shane…" I said quietly. He smiled. We kissed. I looked up at him nervously. "What about… I mean. How is this gonna work? I mean… you don't think your gonna come back next year, do you? I mean… "

"I can come visit you when we're on tour, and I'll try to come back next year." He said reassuringly. I sighed and nodded. "And I'll call as much as I can. I promise." I kissed him again and smiled.

The next morning at departure, Shane and I hugged goodbye. I found it even harder to be leaving him now, but unfortunately, I was just… ordinary.

"I'll call you all the time. I promise." He reassured. I nodded. "Know what? I'll call you when I get home. Oh, and on the ride home. You can tell me what you see out the window." I giggled.

"OK." I said smiling. I kissed him and we held hands for a second. Suddenly, two guys came up to us. Jason and Nate. I gaped at them. Shane blushed and looked to them.

"Um… hey, guys."

"So, where's my birdhouse?" Jason asked impolitely.

"Jason!" Nate said in grief.

"What!"

"Uhg,…"

"Um… Mitchie, this is Jason and Nate, my bandmates. Guys, this is Mitchie. My girlfriend." Nate raised one eyebrow at Shane.

"Dude, girlfriend?" He asked in disbelief. Shane nodded. Suddenly, I heard my mom calling me. I glanced over at her, then turned back to Shane.

"I gotta go." I said uneasily. Shane turned to me. He nodded.

"Yeah… me too, I guess." Shane took a second and looked to Nate and Jason threateningly. They nodded and backed off.

"I'll miss you."

"Me too. I'll call you later, ok? We can talk about how much I miss you." He said smiling. I blushed. I kissed him and he hugged me tightly.

"Bye…" I said quietly. He smiled at me and waved. I turned and walked toward the van. I got in the passenger seat and looked back to Shane. He smiled at me and waved. I waved back smiling solemnly.

This was going to be a long year.

* * *

Did anyone get the Harry Potter refernce up at the top authors note?

Lol.

This chapter is brought to you by the letter J!


	2. Taking Down Posters

Hey.

Sup.

Nothin?

Ok. You should read this now.

* * *

We got back home at around 3 later that day. Shane called twice, but he had to go after the second call because his band mates were getting annoyed. I slumped up to my room and lay down on my bed. I sighed. It wasn't the same. Nothing would ever be the same. I looked up at my ceiling and smiled. Shane. Wait. Shane?

I was staring up at a gigantic poster of him. I felt myself blush. Oh, wow.

I looked around the room and saw that I had a awful lot of Connect Three posters… which would be painfully embarrassing if Shane ever saw my room. He would probably think I'm some freak fan if he did. And, he did say he would visit.

I stood up and walked towards my wall where a particularly gorgeous picture of Shane was displayed. I pulled it off the wall and rolled it up. I grabbed a rubber band and closed it. I moved across the room, removing every Connect Three poster I owned. I rolled them all up and carried them out to the hall broom closet. I stuffed them in and shut the door. I walked back to my room. I sat down on my bed and looked around. My walls were now some what more empty than they had been. I should get some new posters.

And then my mom came traling into my room. She looked around and gave me a confused look.

"What happened to all of your posters?" She asked. I shrugged.

"I felt weird. I mean…I know him now, so… having posters of them on my walls is awkward."

"Who, Shane?" I nodded. She smiled. I sighed and shrugged again.

"I miss him already." She gave me a worried look. She sat down next to me on my bed and sighed.

"Oh, honey, don't worry. You'll see him soon." She said smiling. I nodded. She stood up. "Well, your father and I are going out for dinner. Do you want to come?" She asked. I shrugged.

"No thanks. I think I'm gonna…. I don't know. Catch up with Sierra about her summer or something."

"Ok, sweetie. Have a good night." She said walking out. I lay back. Suddenly, my phone went off. I grabbed it, hoping to be able to talk to Shane again, but was slightly disappointed to see that it was Sierra. I shrugged and answered.

"Hey." I said cheerfully.

"Hey, Mitchie! How was your summer? I just got home from China with my dad, and it was AMAZING!" She cried. I smiled.

"I had a great summer too."

"So… what did you end up doing?"

"Um…. I…" I paused for a second. There is no way anyone would believe that she, a ordinary girl, would be going out with Shane Gray. "It was pretty boring, but… relaxing."

"Oh, that's cool! So, I can't wait until school starts next week. We have to catch up!"

"Yeah. Most definitely." My phone beeped, and I told her to hold on. I looked and saw that… Oh, god. Shane is calling. I held the phone to my ear and grinned. "Sierra, I gotta call you back. Um… my mom is calling."

"Ok, see ya!" She said cheerfully. She hung up and I answered Shane's call.

"Hello?"

"Whatcha doin'…?"I heard him ask. I giggled.

"Just… you know. Stuff. I got home a little bit ago."

"Take down your Connect Three posters yet?" He asked, chuckling.

"How did you know that?" He started laughing.

"Mitchie, I was kidding."

"Oh… well… yeah… so was I…" I said, hoping he would believe me.

"Sure you were." He said quietly. I laughed.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh, we're in the studio. We were just taking a break and so I wanted to call you."

"Lucky…" I mumbled.

"What?"

"Well… I mean… God, Shane. Your standing in a real recording studio, recording a song that will probably get you guys even more fans, and be a hit and be heard all over the country. Your just… lucky."

"Eh. Its… frustrating. Our producor is kind of a jerk, but… I don't know."

"What song are you working on? Something I know?"

"…Well" He chuckled a bit and I could practically see him smiling. "That song we played at that one Jam? Me and Nate a Jason?"

"Oh, really!?"

"Yeah. The label says they actually like the song, so… yeah."

"That's great. I can't wait to hear it."

"Mitchie, you've heard it."

"Yeah… but…." There was a long pause.

"I miss you." He said quietly, in the same voice he always used with the look he gave me that day on the dock.

"I miss you too."

* * *

Yeah. I'm sorry, but I don't have many comments today, but I'm sure that makes you happy. Lol.

Um... Lemme think.

Headin' down to La Push over the weekend. Anyone wanna come?

I've decided to creat a wizard wrock band with a couple of my friends. We're Team Lovegood. Like Luna? But, yeah. its pretty awesome so far. I heard HPAlliance.

:) thanks for all the great reviews!!

-Emilie

_(The La Push thing is a joke. I live on the east coast.)_


	3. Shocking the Populars

Sup, homies.

OK, so reason for my absence; I've been in upstate New York in LETERALLY the middle of the woods for two weeks, when I was supposed to leave last Saturday. Pssh. So, basically, I sat in a cabin and wrote for two weeks!!

Livi stuff; So, some people don't exactly know what's going on. Livi passed away on June 19 from leukemia. I didn't exactly want to put it in chapters, because to be honest, it hurt to much. Livi was my best friend, and I lost her... and its just, I dunno. It's hard.

Emilie stuff; Hi. My name is Emilie. I'm 14, and I'll be writing for you from now on. I like Aussie kids, cute boys, reading long books and writing. I hope you guys don't hate me for taking over Livi's account, but she asked me to. I've been writing part time for this account for a year. I hope you guys like my writing.

Gah. I'll update more as soon as I can. Tommorow's my Jonas brother's concert, and I am PSYCHED! Lol. Um, yeah. Yay.

Reviews, would honestly make me so happy right now.

lessthanthree;

Emilie

* * *

When I woke up that Tuesday morning, I was absolutely positive that nothing in my life would ever be the same.

I got up, got ready and dressed and went downstairs. Mom made breakfast and I walked to school.

Just like everyday. I didn't want to watch TV, mostly for fear of seeing Shane or Jason or Nate or anyone.

I walked to school slowly, only to find everything the same. Maybe I was wrong about this. Maybe being with Shane wouldn't change things.

I approached my locker, being completely ignored. Sierra came up to me and hugged me before she began to tell me all about China this summer with her dad. She rambled on and on and on again, before I finally sighed and tuned her out completely.

"…And then we got on the plane and got home." She finally stopped talking and I nodded, still slightly tuning her out. She waved a hand in front of my face to catch my attention. Oh, she asked me something…

"Mitchie, did you?"

"Did I what?" I asked.

"Did you hear Connect 3's new single?" She was into the same music that I was, but she was completely tone def, and didn't quite obsess over them.

I shook my head, holding back a smile. She grinned and pulled out her iPod. She handed me a earbud and smiled. I put it in my ear as music started.

It was scarily familiar.

And then it happened.

I heard MY voice belting through the speakers. I gasped. I pulled the earbud out and looked at Sierra.

"Sierra, what is this?"

"it's Connect 3's new single. With that girl who won some contest to record with them. Isn't she awesome?" I nodded meekly and shifted nervously.

"I gotta go. Talk to you later!" I said franticly as I ran down the hall towards the bathroom. I checked to make sure there was nobody in it, and then whipped out my phone. I called Shane and waited a few rings.

"Hello?"

"Shane." He went quiet. "Shane, what did you do?!"

"…So… I guess you heard--"

"Yeah. I did."

"…are you mad?" I sighed.

"Well… no… but… why isn't it with Peggy?"

"She wanted to give it to you. She said she wanted to get into producing anyway, so she helped us record a new version of it with your vocals from Final Jam. It was pretty easy, actually. We did have to call Caitlyn to help out, though." I smiled and too a deep breath, then freaked.

"Shane!!" I squealed in happiness.

"What?" He asked, caught off guard.

"I just… My voice. Is on a Connect Three song."

"Aren't you excited?" I smiled to myself. I guess I was.

"I guess." I could practically hear his smile.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"Its…. Ok, I guess. I kinda wish you would have given me a heads up, though." We both laughed.

"Yeah, sorry about that… I was just really excited."

"Aww…"

"I can't wait to see you, but I gotta go."

"See me?"

"Bye, Mitchie. Like you lots."

"You too. Bye." And he hung up. I sighed and looked in the mirror of the bathroom. Maybe this wasn't something to freak out about.

The next day, things went back to being normal. I went into school, went to my classes. When I got to sixth period, which was English, things change.

Our English teacher, Mrs. Voile is really really old, and all we do is sit there and talk while she sleeps or does her bills. I had her last year, too.

So, I sat there, alone in the back of class, doodling on my notebook.

"So, did you hear about the girl who sang on the Connect three song?" I heard Rebecca say, who was a really popular girl who didn't know I existed.

"No, what do you know?" Her cronie Brittani said.

"Well, apparently, she's Shane's girlfriend. She orgionally won a contest to sing with them, and then they got together."

"No way!"

"I know! Its ridiculous. I saw a picture of her, and she is not pretty at all."

"She better not be pretty."

"I know, right?" I sighed and smiled to myself, then spoke up.

"How do you know that the picture was really her?" I asked. Rebecca and Brittani looked back at me.

"Well, he was with her and they were hugging. Her name's Tess Tyler, TJ Tyler's daughter." My jaw dropped. "He apparently likes blondes."

"I heard he likes brunettes." I said quietly. Both of the two started laughing.

"Please, loser. Nobody likes brunette girls. They're just too…" She looked me over. "…plain." They two blondes giggled and turned away from me. I rolled my eyes and continued doodling.

After a long while, the door of the class opened, and a small boy came in. He told something to Mrs. Voile and she stood up. She walked to the front of the class and looked around.

"Mitchie Torres?" She said. I looked up in shock. "Mitchie Torres?"

"That's me…" I said quietly. She nodded.

"There's someone in the main office for you." She said.

"Who?" I asked. Mrs. Voile turned to the boy at the door.

"Uh… a Mr. Gray. Mr. Shane Gray."

The entire class room gasped. I nodded slightly and stood up, grabbing my books. I headed toward the door and took one last look at everyone in the classroom. Rebecca and Brittani were staring at me in shock. I smiled to myself and went down to the main office.

I went inside, and saw a boy sitting in the chair with black hair. He looked around, and his eyes fell to me, and he grinned. He immediately stood up and walked toward me.

"Shane… what are you doing here?" I asked, smiling. He shrugged.

"I told you I couldn't wait to see you." He said quietly. I smiled widly. "Now, lets get going. We've got a tour to start." My jaw dropped.

"Tour!?" I squealed.

"You know it." He said grinning.

"But… What… my parents and school and--"

"We already talked to your parents, and you can do home schooling with Nate and I." He explained.

"You're serious."

"Completely."


	4. Help!

Hey, guys.

I don't know what's going on with my whole writting deal. I'm probably just gonna try to continue as best I can with what I have.

**I'm looking for a writing partner to share this account with. **

No joke, I'm serious. I can't handle all of the stories by myself, and I'd love to write with someone again, because I've got so much work to do.

If you've got your own account, that's cool, it doesn't matter. Just send me a link to some writing, and I'll get back to you.

I'm sort of desprate. Please, please, anyone.

PM me, or Email me at

I'm kind of on stand still at the moment.

I'm not gonna update for a week or two, then I might start again if someone starts writing with me...ok?

Sorry this isn't an update, but I really needed to get this out!

Love you guys,

Emilie


End file.
